wikigamereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Falconeye's Top Ten Must Play Games
This is a list of my favorite 10 video games I have played so far. 10- Super Mario Bros. 3 An old platforming game that has a pretty long story line, good for begginers and experienced alike. Nothing innapropriate and I would reccomend it to any age, especially Mario fans. 9- Endless Ocean: Blue World A very unique game where you play as a diver and explore the worlds oceans. Not too difficult and has an educational part of it as well as an almost "Legend of Zelda" style storyline, only not as complicated or as dark. I would reccomend it to ages 8 and up. 8- Super Metroid The best 2D Metroid game to date. Everything Metroid fans love is there, and I would reccomend it to ages 8 and up. 7- Epic Mickey A twist on the "Mickey Mouse" franchize. Involves a lot of choices on whether to help people or not to, and depending on the choices you make, your gameplay and ending will be different. There are some gothic elements, so I can only reccomend it to ages 9 and up. 6- Star Wars: The Force Unleashed A star wars game that takes place between episodes 3 and 4. You play as Darth Vader's apprentice, Galen Marek a.k.a. "Starkiller." You start out as a villian, but eventually become a major part of the rebel alliance. However, this game can be very violent at times. Ages 10 and up only. 5- Super Mario Galaxy A new twist on the Mario franchise, and probably the best Mario game ever made. Nothing children shouldn't be seeing, so I would reccomend it to anyone. 4- Sonic Adventure The first 3D sonic games ever made (unless you count 3D Blast, which I don't). It translates everything we loved about the original 2D Sonic Games into stunning 3D. However there are some frightening images and some mythological beasts and items that give people and things almost unnatural power, however it's very minor, so I'll reccomend this one to everyone older than 6. 3- Sonic Adventure 2: Battle In my opinion, this is the best sonic game to date. It's definently an improvement on Adventure 1, and even adds a multiplayer mode. The music is some of the best I've ever seen in a video game, and there aren't any mythical beasts. I would reccomend it to ages 6 and up. 2- Super Smash Bros. Brawl The third installment in the Smash Bros. Series... and definently the best. It's completely 2D and is one of the best fighting games in history. Though it's rated T, it's only rated that for some of the combat moves, and there's nothing bad about it. It can be quite difficult at times however. I would reccomend it to ages 8 and up, however, if you can look past the difficulty, ages 6 and up might be okay. 1- Metroid Prime The first 3D metroid game and the best metroid game. It's a first person shooter/ adventure game and is my favorite game of all time. The controls are very natural, and the enemies and bosses are fun. It can be frustrating at times, but this is Metroid we're talking about, so that's expected. However, there are some frightening images and sometimes when you kill and enemy, a green substance covers your visor momentarily, so there are some things I would caution parents about. But overall, the Graphics are AMAZING!!!! Better than most Wii games to date, and I would reccomend it to everyone ages 12 and up.